falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Rudd Rallies UKIP Supporters in Verzoonium!
Today UKIP Leader Amber Rudd, fresh from the election debates, arrived in Verzoonium, the long standing heartland of UKIP to rally her troops. She visited numerous farms, schools and small businesses before ending the day with a tour and rally at one of the newest oil plants in the State. Over 50,000 supporters, party activists and such were estimated to turn out to hear Mrs Rudd speak. Originally posted by Amber Rudd: You have to look at what we offer; Strong leadership, a clear economic plan, a brighter more secure future and a pragmatic approach to issues that understands we are not dictators but indeed public servants. There have been a lot of remarks made this Campaign from the FCRP about UKIP and how “we are not true Conservatives”. To these I say, Conservatism isn’t some high and mighty abstract theory – it’s a set of down-to-earth values. It is the expression of what is in the hearts of the majority of people in our country. It is a set of principles which understands the need to surpass radical and narrow minded ideology and seek a pragmatic response which carries the ethos of what we seek to achieve. If you want to know who I’m in it for, I’m in it for the people who live within the rules, who do the right thing. Who set the alarm early in the morning, do the school run, clock in at work. Whose good deeds and good humour are what makes Falleen communities strong. People whose patriotism may be quiet but whose love for this country is deep and great because like them I can wholeheartedly say that I love my country with every fibre of my being. That’s why four years ago, almost to the day, I stood side by side with Angel Merkel and asked you to give us, and our party, four years to build on our successes and fix the problems of the day. And it’s why I stand here asking you for four more to finish the job. With four more years of a UKIP Government we can turn the good news in our economy into a good life for you and your family. With four more years we can have more people hearing that they’ve got a job, more people standing in their new home, or watching their children walk into a brilliant school, or seeing their son or daughter start an apprenticeship, or knowing real dignity in retirement, security at every stage of your life. My message to you is this: we have come this far together so let’s not waste the past four years by buying into messages of hatred and endless promises. Despite what others say there is no magic money tree and we cannot delude ourselves into thinking there is. Now is not a time to put all the good we have achieved and fought for at risk – it’s the time to build on the progress we have made. I want to offer a good life for those willing to try – because we are the party of working people. So if you want a more secure Falleentium, if you want a brighter future for your family, and for you, then together, let’s not go back to square one – let’s finish what we have begun. Only a vote for UKIP can achieve this and I hope that you will give me your vote and back my plan for a stronger fairer Falleentium in this election. Thank You! Category:The Imperial Constitution